Hal Jordan
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) es miembro de una fuerza policíaca conocida como los Green Lanterns, liderados por Los Guardianes del Universo. Hal Jordan es, en cierta forma, el Linterna Verde más poderoso de todos, pues en el comic Crepúsculo Esmeralda se le ve asesinar a todos los Linternas Verdes e incluso a Siniestro. Hal es el encargado del sector 2814 junto a otros 3 humanos, pero de todos ellos, Hal es el más poderoso. Creacion del personaje La historia de la creacion del personaje de Hal Jordan, se debe a que un personaje anterior con el mismo nombre (Alan Scott), que usaba una especie de farola y suspoderes venian de la energia cosmica, sufrió un rediseño. De este rediseño, para las nuevas generaciones nació Hal Jordan un piloto, cuyos orígenes e historia no eran nada parecidas al del personaje anterior, Alan Scott, que fue simple y llanamente renegado a otras realidades. Biografia Hal Jordan era un chico soñador, que siempre imaginaba cosas e idolatraba a su padre. Cuando su padre falleció en un vuelo de jets, Hal superó su único temor y cuando creció se unió a la compañia de jets supersónicos, Ferris. En uno de esos vuelos una fuerza extraña lo transportó donde se encontraba un moribundo alienígena llamado Abin Sur, que le entrega el anillo a Hal ya que alega que tiene una gran voluntad como para portar el anillo. Después de esto se convierte en el famoso héroe y protector de Ciudad Costera, aunque después, cuando Mongul y el Superman Cyborg destruyen (evaporizan) Ciudad Costera, Hal se vuelve loco y mata a Mongul, para después convertirse en Paralaje. Después de perder la ciudad donde creció, dirige una descarga de su anillo para revivirla, pero los Guardianes ven sus hazañas y se lo prohíben, diciéndole que debe entregar su anillo a Oa. Al oír esto, Hal se enfada y se dirige a Oa, asesinando y quitándole todos sus anillos a todos los Linternas Verdes, llevando a Oa a un duelo a muerte con Siniestro, al que también asesina. Después, entrega su anillo y se alimenta de la batería central para convertirse en Paralaje y corregir todo el universo. En el cómic H''ora Zero: Crisis en el Tiempo.'' Paralaje intenta corregir todo creando fisuras cronales, pero sus "amigos" lo detienen y es supuestamente "asesinado" por su mejor amigo, Flecha Verde (Oliver Queen). Paralaje realmente muere cuando un devorador de soles trata de consumir el sol por completo, y él se ofrece, con desgana, a reparar el sol. Muchos, como lo fue Batman, no confiaban en él en ese momento. Historias Relevantes Una de las historias más relevantes de Hal Jordan empezó en su entrega #79, cuando Dennis O'Neil fue uno de los encargados de revitalizar a Jordan, el cual era uno de los pesonajes menos usados y con menor interés, así que O'Neil decidió crear una versión más humana y social de Jordan, junto a otro personaje muy poco usado en DC, Flecha Verde. A partir de esa entrega ambos superhéroes se volvieron una especie de policía que vigilaba y protegía a los segregados, siendo una de sus primeras aventuras detener a un pandillero que estaba robando y molestando a un señor mayor negro; una de las escenas más famosas se produce cuando el mismo señor regaña a Jordan preguntándole "¿por que si salvaste a la tierra de esos hombres naranjas y esos hombres morados, aún hay segregación contra los negros?" Luego de que al editor de DC le gustara la historia y la aceptara, a lo largo de varios números se trataron temas como la segregación, sexismo, corrupción, consumo de drogas, culto, pobreza y bullyng. Pero nada fue más controversial y chocante como lo sucedido en las entregas 85-86, donde el compañero de Flecha Verde se inyectaba heroína: ninguno de los editores ni publicadores quiso el número y se canceló la historia. Época de los 80 y Exilio Luego del número #151 al 172 (1982-1984), Jordan fue exiliado en el espacio, ya que el Sector 2814, vigilaba mucho mas que solo la tierra y Los Guardianes del Universo sentian que se estaba centrando mucho solo en la Tierra. Durante esos numeros tuvo que estar solo en el espacio, cuando volvio a la tierra, Carol Ferris lo regaño debido a que Hal le prestaba mas atencion al anillo que a ella. Así que Jordan rechazo el anillo y llamaron a un sustituto John Stewart. En 1985, Con la Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas, una historia que hizo un reboot general en la mayoria de las historias, Hal Jordan volvio a tomar el manto de Linterna Verde, solo que ahora con 7 Linternas Verdes en ese sector, entre aliens y dos humanos, John Stewart y Guy Gardner. Ahora Hal se enamoraba de una Linterna Verde alienigena llamada Arisia, la diferencias de edades era monumental, ya que en su planeta tenía 14 años, pero en la Tierra 250. Los Guardianes empezaron también a tomar mas terreno en asuntos terrícolas, algo que los Gobiernos no apreciaban. Eventualmente los Linterna Verdes se separaron y cada Linterna volvió a su sector, dejando a Hal Jordan ayudando a reconstruir a los Linternas. Los 90 En esta época la historia de Hal Jordan fue recontada, en dos series limitadas, donde tomaban mas parte los Guardianes, su infancia y adolescencia y además la caída de Siniestro. En formato de noevela grafica en 1992, Hal Jordan se encontro por primera vez con Ganthet, uno de los Guardianes del Universo, quien le pidio ayuda para detener a Dawly quien quería usar una maquina del tiempo para cambiar la historia. En la historia de 1993, El Reino de Superman!, Hank Henshaw disfrazado como El Superman Cyborg se alia con el tirano espacial Mongul y sus fuerzas para tomar ventaja de la muerte de Superman. En el proceso Ciudad Costa es destruida y con ella sus 7 millones de habitantes. Lo que causo la ira de Hal Jordan, el cual busco venganza de Mongul, quien reemplazo la ciudad, con la Ciudad Engine, con el plan de convertir a la tierra en un nuevo campo de guerra. Jordan estaba en el espacio cuando todo esto sucedió y luego de enterarse fue directo a Ciudad Engine y se deshizo de los guardias de Mongul, luego Jordan fue contra Mongul, que estaba a momentos de asesinar a un moribundo Superman, como la piel de Mongul era amarilla y la ciudad Engine se alimentaba de Gas de Kriptonita, para Jordan fue difícil vencer al masivo enemigo. La pelea resulto en un brazo y una pierna rota para Jordan, que se aprovecho de la arrogancia de Mongul y con su anillo se hizo una armadura que uso para tomar el martillo de Steel (o Man of Iron) y golpear a Mongul con todas sus fuerzas el impacto fue tal, que el martillo se destruyo y Mongul quedo noqueado y luego fue encarcelado. Luego se descubrio que la esposa del Ciborg Superman vivia en Ciudad Costera y por eso fue destruida, ya que quería borrar todo indicio de su vida pasada. Esto llevo a la historia de tres partes; Esmerald Twilight: Donde Hal Jordan utiliza su anillo de poder para recrear a Ciudad Costera en su totalidad., donde Jordan hablaba con su anillo para crear vesiones de su antigua novia y sus padres. Luego de que el poder del anillo se acabara, aparecio un telegrama de los Guardianes, que lo condenaban por usar el anillo en usos personales y es enviado a Oa para el juicio. Furioso por lo que el ve como un comportamiento sin sentido y frio por parte de los Guardianes, Jordan absorve el poder del telegrama de los Guardianes y completamente loco, ataca Oa para poder usar la Bateria Central de Poder, destruyendo a cada Linterna Verde en el proceso, tomando sus anillos como suyos y dejando que murieran en el espacio y terminando la historia cuando el asesina a Kilowog, Siniestro, quien revivio para luchar contra Jordan, pero se rompio el cuello y todos los guardianes, excepto Ganthet que fue protegido por los otros guardianes y sobrevivio sin que Jordan lo supiera. Entonces Jordan renuncio a su vida como Linterna Verde, adoptando el nombre Parallax, luego de absorver los vastos poderes de la bateria. Luego de salir de la bateria, el ve a todos los guardianes muertos y paso frente a ellos, pizando en el proceso su antiguo anillo. A principios del año 2005, luego de haber cambiado varias veces de identidad (Parallax a Espectro), DC lanzo la serie Green Lantern: Rebirth, con el numero #1, Hal Jordan volvio a estar vivo y ser de nuevo un Linterna Verde, revelando que todos los sucesos anteriores, como su identidad homicida, Parallax, habían sido causadas por la Entidad del Miedo, que lo había poseido y usado como una marioneta. Jordan se mudo de nuevo a Ciudad Costera, que había sido reconstruida e intento recuperar su antigua vida, pero tambien regresaron viejos personajes como Carol Ferris. Luego de saber lo ocurrido con Parallax y la entidad del miedo, muchos de sus compañeros lo perdonaron y volvieron a confiar en el. Hasta Kyle Rayner, el Linterna Verde enviado a eliminarlo. Con un nuevo titulo volvieron viejos villanos de la era de plateada, como Hector Hammond, The Shark y Black Hand. Luego se recontaron los origenes de Hal, con Abin Sur estrellandose en la tierra luego de una pelea con Atrocitus. Luego se contaron otras historias, como la de los Linterna Amarilla, Sinestro Corps y la Sinestro Corps Wars. Tambien contaron la historia del Agente Naranja y su anillo de poder Naranja. La Noche Mas Oscura Poderes Como Linterna Verde, el anillo le da una Exo-armadura, que lo protege de todo tipo de ataques, le permite volar y viajar en el espacio, además de poder hacer construcciones basadas en el poder del anillo. Basicamente el anillo no tiene limitaciones, mientras su usuario contenga una gran imaginacion y una gran cantidad de energia del respectivo espectro; Rojo= Ira, Azul= Esperanza, Amarillo= Miedo, Negro= Muerte, Blanco= Vida, Verde= Valentia. Como Parallax El Juramento de Linterna Verde En el día mas brillante en la noche mas oscura ningun mal escapara a mi vista a todos aquellos que adoren el mal que teman de mi poder ¡la luz de mi linterna verde! In brightest day in blackest night no evil will escape my sight let those who workship evil´s might beware my power green lanterns light! Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Personajes revividos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Exvillanos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Vigilantes